1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to video systems, and more particularly to a video recorder and a method for detecting a sound occurrence in an area where the video recorder is used.
2. Description of Related Art
A video recorder, in normal use, refers to a device that records videos and sounds in a digital format to a disk drive or other memory medium. Video recorders often will be used to monitor an area by recording videos and sounds in the area.
However, a conventional video recorder can only record videos and sounds of objects that are located in a immovable working area of the video recorder. It cannot automatically record videos and sounds of objects that are not located in the immovable working area. Such kind of video recorder is thus less functional than otherwise desired, leading to failure to obtain some recordings for some videos and sounds occurrences in a monitored area.